The Big Seven
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Sebastian is going through a time that all demons go through at some point in their existence, called, "The Big Seven." During this time, demons exhibit each of the Seven Deadly Sins, one sin per day. How will Ciel and the rest of the manor manage when Sebastian starts to go through, "The Big Seven?"(Enjoy! Sorry for any OOCness. CielXSebastian later on.)
1. Introduction: The Big Seven Hits!

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to, "The Big Seven". I hope you enjoy it. And this will be rated T, because you know... Lust and all... **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Thank Yana Toboso for the show, not me!**

* * *

Ciel blinked open his eyes, sunlight flooding into his room and nearly blinding him. He sat up and stretched his arms, yawning a bit as he did so. But something was different about today. Sebastian, his faithful butler, wasn't in the room.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, his eyes scanning the room carefully. Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called again, louder this time.

Still no response. Ciel was starting to get nervous now. Sebastian had always come when Ciel called his name. So why wasn't he now? A sudden thought hit Ciel, making his mind fill with panic. He raced over to the mirror in his room, looking at both of his eyes closely.

One blue eye and one purple eye stared back at him, and relief washed over him. The contract mark on his eye was still there, meaning the contract hadn't been broken. Sebastian was still loyal to him.

Ciel groaned with annoyance. It was clear that he would have to find Sebastian himself. He walked over to his dresser, pulling out the articles of clothing that Sebastian usually picked out for him. Lastly, he placed the eyepatch he wore around his head, covering his contracted eye completely. It took him a while to tie the string, but eventually he managed.

It took him about ten minutes to dress himself completely, and even then some of the buttons on his shirt were undone. It was too much work to fiddle with them. Right now, he had to find Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Where are you?" Ciel called, probably waking the rest of the servants in the process. Of course, that didn't slow him down.

"Young M-Master?" A weak voice called in response. It seemed to be coming from inside Sebastian's quarters.

Ciel charged into the room without hesitation, his blue eye blazing with anger. "Where were you?!" He demanded, stomping his foot like a toddler having a tantrum would do. "I called and called, and you didn't come! What's your problem today?"

Sebastian looked positively awful, and Ciel almost regretted using a harsh tone with Sebastian. He almost regretted it.

The butler was lying on his back, his tailcoat hanging on the bedpost. His shirt was wrinkled, with the buttons undone. He was also sweating a bit, which made Ciel worry a little.

"Are you sick?" Ciel asked, "You don't look good at all..."

Sebastian sighed heavily, sitting up and turning to face Ciel. Even that small action seemed to take a lot of effort. "M-My apologies, Young M-Master." He said, his voice cracking. "It's not really a sickness. It's more of a process."

"Well, what is it then?" Ciel asked, irritation growing inside of him again.

"Demons call it, "The Big Seven." Sebastian replied. "It's a cycle that a demon goes through every one thousand years. During this time, the demon exhibits a deadly sin everyday, one sin per day. So, I'll be expressing Wrath, Pride, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Sloth. It is a very annoying thing."

Ciel gulped a little out of anxiety. "So, will you have any control of yourself?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, why are you like this?" Ciel asked, confused. "Wouldn't you be exhibiting a sin now?"

"This is how it starts." Sebastian responded. "The demon feels sick for a few hours, because their mind is getting ready for the process. I should be starting any-"

Sebastian paused, his red eyes staring off into space.

Ciel waved his hand in front of Sebastian's face, trying to grasp his attention again. "Sebastian! Snap out of it!"

Sebastian turned his gaze back on Ciel, a playful smirk on his features. "Well, My Lord, it seems that, "The Big Seven" is among us. First up, I believe, is Pride."

* * *

**I know it's short, but it gets longer, I promise. Bye for now guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: Pride

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the first chapter to, "The Big Seven." Enjoy! (And thanks for the awesome reviews!)**

* * *

Ciel sighed, slumping down in the chair in his study room. Sebastian had been such a headache all day, with all of his boasting about how incredible he was. He acted prideful about the way he acted, the way he cooked... Heck, he even acted prideful about the way he walked! And it seemed that Sebastian couldn't tell Ciel about it enough. If Pride was only one of the Deadly Sins, Ciel didn't think he could stand six more.

"Young Master!" Sebastian forced open the door of Ciel's study, a large smile plastered on his face. "I'm not done telling you about all of my feats."

Ciel groaned inwardly, turning his head toward Sebastian. "Ugh! Sebastian, I'm not in the-"

Sebastian cut Ciel off abruptly, going on with his many accomplishments in life. "Did you know that I am one of the high-ranking demons in Hell? It's a very prestigious thing, you know."

Ciel rolled his one visible eye, nodding. "Yes, that's nice..."

"And I am one of, if not the strongest demon who ever existed. That is a very incredible and amazing thing, don't you think so?"

Ciel shrugged. "Sure, I-"

"Because I don't just think so..." Sebastian was now in front of Ciel's desk, leaning in close to his master's face. "I know so. And remember the time I defeated Angela and Ashe? That was amazing, wasn't it?"

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian continued to blabber on. "And I remember the time that I gave the Undertaker the best joke?"

"Six more days, six more days..." Ciel mumbled, trying to regain the sanity that Sebastian was making him lose. He began to wonder... If he had known demons went through, "The Big Seven" in their never-ending lifetimes, would he have made the contract? Probably not, if he had known Sebastian would be this annoying.

"Hm? What about six days?" Sebastian asked, and for a moment Ciel thought Sebastian had finally snapped out of his sin for the day. Oh, how wrong he was about that.

"Because that reminds me of the time I went six days without speaking one word in Hell. It was very admirable, and I was the only demon who could pull it off. And that one time I went six days without sitting... That was a very proud moment..."

"Can you go six days without speaking right now?" Ciel asked bitterly, and Sebastian cocked his head to the side.

"Well, if it earns me more pride, so be it!" Sebastian stood perfectly still, glancing at Ciel from time to time. "I can't do this, forget it." Sebastian waved his hand, shrugging. "Besides, I have many more things to be prideful about."

He leaned forward on Ciel's desk, chuckling. "Like, I remember the time when I-"

Before he could continue, Sebastian fell to the floor, knocked unconscious by an unseen force.

"Thank God, it's over for today!" Ciel practically yelled in relief, looking down at Sebastian's still body. "I wonder what sin is next..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a new one. Bye for now! Also, just know that updates will be either every day or every OTHER day. **


	3. Chapter 2: Sloth

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! (And again, thanks for the kind words and support. It means a lot.)**

* * *

Ciel sighed, rubbing one of his temples with a hand. Sebastian was lying in his bed in front of Ciel, still unconscious. He had been like this since yesterday, and Ciel was waiting for the moment when Sebastian would exhibit another sin.

The servants had helped Ciel haul the butler back into his room, and they had been told to go in the kitchen and do something more productive. Lucky, they hadn't asked any questions. If they had, Ciel wouldn't have known what to respond with. How could he possibly explain Sebastian's sudden change in behavior?

After what seemed like forever, Sebastian finally began to stir.

"Finally!" Ciel muttered rather loudly, though Sebastian didn't seem to notice. In fact, Sebastian didn't seem to be doing much of anything at the moment.

"Sebastian, you can still move, can't you?" Ciel asked, prodding Sebastian in the side with a finger.

"Yes, I can." Sebastian responded, yet he still refused to sit up. "Though, I'm not in the mood at the moment. I think I'll take a short rest."

"A short rest?" Ciel was taken aback. "But you were just knocked unconscious for a day! Aren't you rested enough?"

He poked Sebastian again, harder this time. "And demons don't even really need rest! So get off of your bum and do something productive! "The Big Seven" is no excuse to be lazy!"

And that's when it hit Ciel. This was the next sin; Sloth. Sebastian would definitely be lazy all day now.

"Oh, great, just great!" Ciel exclaimed, facepalming when he saw Sebastian wave his hand dismissively at him. What good is a demon butler if he's lying around all day?

"Could you get me some tea, My Lord?" Sebastian inquired lazily, though was sure that Sebastian knew damned well that demons didn't drink tea. At least, Ciel hoped Sebastian knew that. Right now, the demon seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Ciel stepped closer to Sebastian's bedside, trying to shove the butler off of his bed. But Sebastian was heavier than he looked, and it was practically impossible to move him at all. Even more impossible to get a reaction out of him. Ciel swore, Sebastian was more expressionless than that Trancy butler, Claude.

"Maybe if I come back later, this ridiculous sin will be over for the day." Ciel said to himself, turning and exiting the room in a huff.

* * *

After a few mind-numbingly boring hours of playing chess with Tanaka, Ciel decided that now would be a good time to check on Sebastian again. Hopefully his butler was unconscious again, so he wouldn't have to deal with this Sloth sin today. It was quite irritating.

Especially when Ciel had to worry about a number of assassins on his case who might strike at any moment. And where was his butler? Half asleep up in his quarters.

"Sebastian?" Ciel walked up the grand staircase, down one of the halls until he came upon the door to Sebastian's room. "Sebastian?" Ciel called again, knocking on the door.

"Sebastian!" Ciel was yelling now, and finally he shoved the door open. He was foolish to think it was locked. Ciel didn't even know how it was closed, because Sebastian hadn't moved an inch from the position Ciel had left him in. It was kind of sad to see him like this. But it was also kind of-no, more like very-irritating.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted, stomping over to his bedside. Sebastian turned his head slowly, his red eyes gazing up at his master.

"Y...e...s?" Even the way Sebastian spoke was slow. Ciel couldn't wait for this day to end.

"Is this idiotic sin over yet?!" Ciel asked, his blue eye blazing with anger.

"I... T...h...i...n...k...-"

"You think so?" Ciel finished Sebastian's sentence for him, annoyed with the pace that he spoke with.

Sebastian nodded, and for a moment Ciel felt as if he had been placed in a world where everything played out in slow-motion. Just before Ciel thought he would pull his hair out of his head in frustration, Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut. He seemed to be unconscious, and his hands and feet twitched occasionally.

Ciel leaned against the door to the room, sighing in relief. Only five more days to go now. He wondered if he should just run away while this cycle went on. But Ciel knew that probably wasn't the best option.

Sebastian would surely follow him, because the contract bound them together. The prey could never escape the predator.

Even if the predator was possibly the most annoying creature to ever walk the earth at the moment.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! I'm not going to spoil what the next sin is, because I want you guys to be surprised every time. (Lust will be the last one though. I know you guys are excited for that one.) Bye for now, see ya again soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Gluttony

**And here is the next chapter that you guys have been waiting for. Enjoy! There is also and IMPORTANT NOTE at the bottom of this chapter concerning updates for the weekend. Please read!**

* * *

The next morning was... Pretty uneventful, to say the least. Ciel was sitting in his study, trying to complete the business papers that were placed out in front of him. He hadn't seen much of Sebastian all day, meaning that the demon was still unconscious. Either that, or he had moved onto a new sin and locked himself in his room for safety reasons.

But Ciel had another headache to face. The rest of the servants, being Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka were all completely lost without Sebastian. Well, Tanaka didn't really do much, so actually only three of the servants were lost. Mey-Rin was constantly breaking or almost breaking things, Baldroy had destroyed breakfast (and nearly destroyed the manor in the process), and Finnian had messed up the garden. It would take weeks to repair the flowers and trees so that they looked normal again. Ciel didn't know how Sebastian dealt with all of this.

"Um, Master?" Mey-Rin was standing in the doorway, touching her index fingers together nervously. But then again, when wasn't Mey-Rin nervous about something?

"Yes, what is it?" Ciel asked, holding his head up with his hand with a bored expression.

"Uh, i-it's Sebastian, s-sir..." Mey-Rin stammered, "He's acting very strangely..."

Ciel immediately shot out of his chair, speed-walking toward the door. Mey-Rin quickly side-stepped to avoid him.

"Um, what's going on, sir?" She asked, following Ciel down the grand staircase.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all!" Ciel responded, cursing himself silently when he heard his voice shake.

"Thank goodness, the Young Master is here!" Finnian's voice could be heard, and as Ciel entered the kitchen he caught sight of the young gardener. Baldroy was standing beside him, looking worried and confused.

"Yeah, Master, you should be checkin' on Sebastian. Somethin's not right with 'im..."

Ciel pushed past them, ignoring their fretful whispering and murmuring. It was obvious that Ciel had to get Sebastian back upstairs, and quickly.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, and he could see movement in the dining room. Sebastian was definitely in there.

The young Earl stepped into the dining room, gasping a little at what he saw. Sebastian was stuffing his face with food from the kitchen, and he was making quite a mess.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?!" Ciel demanded, though he knew exactly what was going on. Sebastian was experiencing the sin of Gluttony. Even though demons ate souls to live and not regular human food, Ciel was grateful that Sebastian was exhibiting the human form of Gluttony. If he were to eat souls, then there would probably be dead bodies and blood everywhere.

"Uh, everything okay, Young Master?" Mey-Rin called, her head peering inside the dining room.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine!" Ciel jumped in front of Sebastian, trying to hide his butler from prying eyes.

"Oh, alright." Mey-Rin replied, though she didn't move away.

"Sebastian, stop eating!" Ciel whispered harshly, "You're creating a scene!"

Sebastian just grunted in response. He was too busy digging into the badly burnt breakfast that Baldroy had made earlier. Food was food though, and Sebastian would probably continue to eat until he had eaten all the food in the manor. Either that, or he passes out again.

Though, Sebastian didn't seem to be enjoying the food at all. He gagged every few minutes on the food that was being forced into his mouth by his own hands, and it was obvious he hated this sin a lot.

"Let's just get back upstairs." Ciel said, turning and trying to get Sebastian to stand. But the demon wouldn't budge.

Instead, Sebastian growled softly at Ciel and lunged at him a few times, like a dog would when protecting its food.

Mey-Rin gasped. "What's wrong with him, Young Master?" She asked, stepping toward the two.

"Nothing!" Ciel replied sharply. "Sebastian is just... Going through something."

"Oh my. I see, yes I do." Mey-Rin nodded, exiting the dining room and walking toward her co-workers. "Sebastian is just going through something at the moment!" Mey-Rin called, and Baldroy and Finnian could be heard murmuring in response.

"Come on, Sebastian!" Ciel pleaded, "Move!"

Sebastian didn't reply. He was gobbling up some of the turkey that was supposed to be for dinner tonight. Ciel's dinner, not Sebastian's!

Ciel suddenly got an idea. He picked up a ripe apple from the table, and held it in front of Sebastian's face.

"Come on, follow the apple!" Ciel encouraged, and Sebastian stood to try and grasp the apple from Ciel's hand.

But Ciel jumped away, racing out of the dining room and up the stairs. Sebastian was nearly on top of Ciel now, and he could feel the demon's breath on the back of his neck.

"Go get it!" Ciel shouted, throwing the apple into Sebastian's room. Sebastian followed, running after the apple.

He cautiously picked it up, nibbling a bit on it and eyeing Ciel warily. Outside, the moon was beginning to rise, signaling the end of the day. Sebastian suddenly collapsed onto the floor, the apple rolling out of his hands. Before he fell unconscious, he began muttering something.

"Those humans... And their... Damned food..."

Ciel could hear Sebastian's stomach growl loudly in protest of the food he had digested, almost like it was warning him to never eat human food and to eat souls instead.

Ciel smiled a bit to himself. He couldn't believe he had managed to trick a demon. Well, a sick, deranged demon. But still a demon.

He turned his back on Sebastian's room, shutting the door and going toward his own room. He hoped that the servants didn't try to snoop around. The more questions they had, the less answers Ciel had to give them.

"Only a few more days to go..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back soon for a new chapter. Bye for now! (By the way, I'm going to be really busy over the weekend, due to practice for a school play. I'll do the best I can to get an update out as quickly as I can, but I'm not certain on what day. Just wanted to give a heads-up!)**


	5. Chapter 4: Greed

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back! Enjoy this next chapter. **

**And a response to the reviewer named Abby: I update either every day or every OTHER day, unless something like an event or practice prevents me from doing so. I'll tell you guys if there's going to be a delay. :3**

* * *

Ciel hadn't slept a wink at all. He was too busy waiting around for Sebastian to wake up from his transition. To say Ciel was worried would be an understatement.

It's not that he cared for the butler... Well, maybe he did, just a tad. But what he was most concerned about at the moment was whether or not the servants would become suspicious and go on one of their spying schemes together. And that would most certainly spell disaster.

Right now, Ciel was sitting on Sebastian's bed, watching his still body on the floor like a hawk about to swoop down on a mouse.

"Ugh..." A groan escaped Sebastian, and he moved his arms slowly as if to get used to using them again.

"Good, he's awake again." Ciel mumbled to himself, "Now let's see what sin he's been pulled into today."

Sebastian suddenly sat straight up, staring at Ciel with an eerie gaze. Ciel fidgeted under his red eyes, an uncomfortable shiver racing down his spine. Sebastian's eyes seemed to be focused on the rings Ciel wore, making the young Earl even more nervous.

"Seb... Sebastian?"

Without saying a word, the demon lunged at him, one of his gloved hands outstretched. Ciel gasped, struggling to avoid the oncoming threat. But before Ciel could move an inch, Sebastian was grasping his hand with his own.

"Mine!" Sebastian whispered, pulling Ciel's family rings right off of his hand.

"Hey!" Ciel shouted, looking at his now bare hand in dismay. "Give those back, Sebastian." He held out his left hand, glaring at his butler in the same way he glared at Elizabeth when she had stolen one of his rings.

Sebastian shook his head, narrowing his eyes at his master and holding the rings close. Without another word, he dashed out of the room, quicker than a flash of lightning.

"Dammit!" Ciel yelled, racing out of the room and following his crazed butler. Sebastian was now acting like an animal, not like a human. This sin had to be Greed. Why else would Sebastian be obsessed with taking more things?

Ciel didn't know where to begin looking. He raced down the right hallway of the manor first. Nothing. Then, he changed course and raced down the left hallway instead. Still, nothing showed the butler had been there.

Ciel had been searching for more than two hours now, and still he found nothing. It was as if Sebastian had just... Vanished.

"AH!" A loud scream followed by the sound of dishes smashing and breaking assaulted Ciel's ears. Mey-Rin had managed to break a very valuable dining set, and she would pay for that later.

"Where... Did... He... Go?" Ciel skidded to a halt in front of the flustered maid, panting out the words. At this rate, he'd be lucky if he didn't succumb to an asthma attack.

"H-He went that way, yes he did!" Mey-Rin pointed her finger to the left, down a long and narrow hallway.

Ciel nodded, running off in that direction. He ignored Mey-Rin's squeaks of anxiety as she gazed down at the dining set she had just destroyed.

Ciel could see a black streak enter the library, a place where all the important books that the Phantomhive family had kept for generation upon generation.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, running into the library and slamming the door shut behind him. At least now he had trapped the demon, even if it was only for a few minutes. That's all he really needed.

Sebastian was standing on top of a cushioned chair, holding the family rings close and growling softly at Ciel as he stepped closer.

Behind Sebastian, bags upon bags of other items that he had stolen from the many rooms of the manor were stacked up, and Sebastian appeared to be guarding them.

"Give those things back, NOW!" Ciel roared, his face red with anger. Sebastian was worse than a fussy toddler and an immature puppy put together.

"I'm afraid these things are mine now, My Lord." Sebastian stated, sticking his nose up in the air indignantly. "They are no longer yours."

"This is ridiculous, Sebastian!" Ciel retorted, clenching his fists. "All of those things belong to the Phantomhive estate and to me, not to some greedy demon!"

"Yes, well, they are all MINE now!" Sebastian snapped, his hand tightening around the rings he had snatched. He had a smirk on his face now, and he seemed to be taunting Ciel.

"Well? What are you going to do about it? Huh, you little-"

Sebastian suddenly collapsed, falling off of the chair and hitting the floor like a ton of bricks. Ciel looked puzzled. The sun was barely setting, and it was still about three o'clock in the afternoon.

Ciel shrugged, deciding not to think about it too much. The time that these sins came and went probably varied. All that mattered now was that this one was over.

"I can't wait for this damned thing to end!"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back next time for a whole new one! Bye for now guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: Wrath

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

Ciel yawned, sitting up in his bed and stretching out his arms in the air. He had managed to finally get some sleep, but only because he had locked Sebastian in the library and gave himself a small sense of peace. Ciel was sure that the library wouldn't hold the demon forever, but at least it would hold him for a little while. That was all Ciel needed.

Not having his butler around to tend to his every need was somewhat challenging for Ciel. He barely knew how to put his own clothes on, and he was lucky if he had any decent meals, due to Baldroy being an incompetent fool when it came to cooking. Mey-Rin and Finnian were always making messes, and Sebastian wasn't around to clean them up. They were only good for putting all the things Sebastian had taken back into their rightful places. This whole week has been one rough and lousy one.

After what seemed like an hour, Ciel had finally managed to do the buttons on his shirt. That was the most challenging part.

"Why must nobles always have to wear this kind of clothing? It's ridiculous sometimes." Ciel mumbled to himself as he did the last button.

Now, all he had to do was pull on his shoes, and then-

BANG!

A loud banging noise echoed through the many hallways of the manor. Ciel sighed heavily, reaching for his shoes and slowly pulling them over his feet. This was going to be another awful day, Ciel could tell.

The banging noise was caused when Sebastian had broken the library door off of its hinges. He was going to have to fix that later.

The sound of stomping footsteps were coming closer and closer to Ciel's room, and for a moment, fear washed over him. Only for a moment, though. The Earl Phantomhive wasn't scared of anything. He couldn't afford to be scared.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out to the pair of footsteps, wondering if it was his butler or not.

It did turn out to be Sebastian, and as he entered Ciel's room, it was clear that Sebastian was very angry.

"Uh, Sebastian?" Ciel was a little frightened now. "What's wrong? Is this about me locking you in the library?"

"It's about that, and so much more!" Sebastian hissed through his teeth, his voice hitting Ciel like poisoned darts.

"Oh great, this must be Wrath." Ciel muttered.

"What did you say?!" Sebastian snapped, stalking toward Ciel's bedside with malice in his red gaze.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ciel said quickly, trying to put as much distance between him and Sebastian as possible.

Sebastian let out a low growl, lunging toward Ciel at an impossible speed.

Before Ciel knew it, Sebastian had him pinned down to the bed, the demon's weight nearly crushing him.

"S-Sebastian, stop this immediately!" Ciel tried to sound as commanding as he could, but that was hard to do when you were being squished by your own butler.

"Never!" Sebastian roared, gripping Ciel's shoulders with his gloved hands and shaking the Earl violently.

Ciel didn't know what to do at this point. So, he decided to call for some help.

"MEY-RIN! BARD! FINNI! TANAKA!" He screamed as loud as he could, and in moments the four servants burst into the room. Well, three did, and Tanaka followed more slowly.

"Young Master!" Finnian shouted, gasping as he saw Sebastian still shaking Ciel.

"Come on, we've got to get him off!" Baldroy instructed, and together him, Finnian, and Mey-Rin all began to try and pry Sebastian off of their master.

It was a miracle, but they eventually managed to get Sebastian off of Ciel. But, their troubles were over yet.

"How dare you?!" Sebastian bellowed, charging toward the servants now instead.

"Look out!" Finnian warned, jumping to one side to avoid Sebastian. His co-workers did the same, and they all desperately tried to stay out of Sebastian's way.

"Don't run away, you cowards!" Sebastian growled, racing toward Mey-Rin and making the poor maid lose her balance. She was sent tumbling down to the floor, her glasses falling off of her face. Baldroy suddenly dashed out of the room, an idea forming in his mind.

Sebastian chuckled, turning to the remaining servants. "Now, I'm going to-"

"Not today, buddy!" Baldroy raced back into the room and cut Sebastian off, shooting a small tranquilizer dart in the butler's direction. Sebastian didn't seem to be affected though. In fact, it only made him angrier.

"Shoot another!" Ciel ordered, and Baldroy shot a series of darts at Sebastian.

This time, Sebastian stood still for a moment, swaying back and forth a bit. Then, he fell forward, flat on his face. The darts had done their job.

"Where did you get those darts?" Ciel asked, walking toward his chef.

"You know I have all of those weapons in the kitchen." Baldroy replied. "Never know when they'll come in handy."

"W-Why did he attack you, sir?" Finnian asked timidly, and Ciel shrugged in response.

"He was angry." He replied simply, but the servants didn't seem to be buying into that. It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"I could give you one of my flamethrowers," Baldroy suggested, "To defend yourself."

Ciel shook his head. "That won't be necessary, thank you." His gaze suddenly hardened as he stared at the servants intently. "Sebastian is going through something at the moment, and I want you all to be considerate of his condition. And do not, I repeat, do NOT, go gossiping about this to anyone else. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The servants nodded, Tanaka doing his little, "Ho, ho, ho..." In response.

"Good." Ciel smiled slightly, "Now, go start preparing dinner."

Without another word, the servants exited Ciel's room, leaving him alone with the unconscious Sebastian.

"Only two more sins to go now..." Ciel murmured, staring at Sebastian's unmoving body.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back soon for a new one. Bye for now, my lovely readers!**


	7. Chapter 6: Envy

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The days were moving rather slowly for Ciel Phantomhive, and he was not one for patience. That whole, "patience is a virtue" thing that he had been taught when he was younger was meaningless to him. Ciel wasn't going to be suckered into waiting for something that he should be getting now.

That something being the end of, "The Big Seven".

In the middle of the afternoon, Ciel was sitting in the library, reading one of Edgar Allen Poe's famous books. The annoying thing about this was that Sebastian was staring at him from across the room, studying his master intently as he read.

After about a half an hour, Sebastian had not changed his position. Finally, a very exasperated Ciel set down his book on the small table beside him and met Sebastian's gaze.

"What the hell are you staring at me for?" Ciel inquired, and the silence he received in return only agitated him further.

It was then that Ciel realized that Sebastian wasn't looking directly at him. His eyes were fixed on the book Ciel was reading instead, and an envious gleam shown in them. Wait. Envious...

Ciel didn't want to think about the new sin that Sebastian was currently displaying. Ciel absolutely loathed people who envied things that other people possessed. It just annoyed him. Come to think of it, a lot of things were annoying him these days.

"Can I have that book?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to the book on the table.

"No, I'm reading it right now." Ciel refused, picking the book back up and holding it in front of his face to try and block Sebastian out. "You can read it when I'm finished."

"But I want to read it now." Sebastian sounded like a small child begging for a toy to Ciel, and a small amount of amusement found its way into Ciel's heart. Only a small amount, though.

"There are plenty of other books." Ciel pointed his finger toward the many shelves that the library had. Each one was filled with books.

"But I want to read _that_ book." Sebastian crossed his arms, huffing and turning his head away. "It's not fair," he stated, "You get to do everything fun."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel snapped, but he forced himself to calm down. Getting mad wasn't going to make this situation any better. "If you want to go do something fun, go do it." Before Sebastian got any ideas, Ciel quickly added, "As long as its appropriate!"

"Okay, I will. And right now I want that book!" Sebastian's voice was raised slightly now, and Ciel could see his face twisting into a scowl.

"No, I said you couldn't have it now." Ciel flipped over of the pages of the book, a smug smirk on his face. This was proving to be fun, teasing Sebastian with something he couldn't have.

"Give me the book." Sebastian growled, standing up.

"No." Ciel replied, trying not to laugh.

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Young Master-"

"No."

"May I please have the book?"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"NO!"

Alright, so maybe this wasn't as fun as Ciel had thought. He was sure that Sebastian would have given up by now, but he showed no sign of giving in.

"Fine, have your damned book!" Ciel snapped, tossing the book in Sebastian's direction.

The butler caught it easily, smiling to himself as he realized he had won.

"Oh My Lord, one more thing..."

"Yes, what is it now?" Ciel asked.

"I want your room as well."

"But-"

Ciel sighed heavily, not in the mood for another argument. If Sebastian was envious of his room, then Ciel supposed he was obligated to give it to him. Besides, this would only last for one more day after today. And then, Ciel could have some peace again. "Fine, whatever. Just don't break or touch anything, or I'll make my bed your deathbed!"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. And you all know what next chapter is! So check back soon for it!**


	8. Chapter 7: Lust

**Hello, everyone! here is the chapter that most, if not all, of you have waited for! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel blinked open his mis-matched eyes, wincing as sunlight flooded through his window. He had barely slept at all, because Sebastian had kicked him out of his bed and forced him to sleep on the floor. And just because it was carpeted didn't mean it was comfortable.

Ciel sat up on the floor, his head turning to check and see if Sebastian was still unconscious. But the strange thing was, Sebastian wasn't even in the bed anymore.

Ciel tried to recall all the Seven Deadly Sins in his head. Using his fingers, he counted each one. "Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Envy..."

He froze as he lifted his second index finger to count the seventh sin. This next one was... Oh, it was hard to even think it, let alone say it out loud.

"Lust..." Ciel said in a small voice, and he had to squeak the word out. A human that was experiencing lust was one thing, but a demon? Ciel knew this was going to end badly.

And by the sudden screams of terror that filled the manor, Ciel knew his theory had just been proven correct.

Quickly, Ciel pulled his clothes on, not bothering to do any of the buttons today. He had to help his servants, even if they were idiotic fools.

"S-Sir!" Finnian met Ciel halfway down one of the main hallways, panic flooding the servant's green eyes.

"What happened?" Ciel demanded, his own gaze hard and serious. It wasn't hard to get Finnian upset, but when he looked like this, Ciel knew that something pretty bad was going on.

"He has Mey-Rin!" Finnian cried, racing back down the hallway again, Ciel following.

Indeed, Sebastian did have Mey-Rin in his grip. The maid was pinned to the floor by Sebastian, her face redder than the ripest tomato in the world. Some blood trickled out of her nose, signaling that she was either very, very embarrassed or very, very turned on by this.

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian breathed, his eyes clouded and hazy, "You smell divine." The butler pressed his nose into the crook of Mey-Rin's neck, breathing in her fresh perfume scent deeply.

Mey-Rin couldn't even speak. She let out some strangled squeaking noises, but that was all. Ciel stomped his foot on the floor, glaring at Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Stop this at once!" Ciel ordered, and as Sebastian lifted his head and shifted his lusty gaze onto Ciel, the young Earl had dearly wished he had just kept his mouth shut and, "let nature take its course", so to speak.

"Young Master," Sebastian breathed, "I've found you."

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian lunged, sweeping Ciel off of his feet. Literally.

"Unhand me at once!" Ciel shouted, trying to struggle out of Sebastian's grip.

But the demon wouldn't let go. The servants would have helped, but they were more concerned about Mey-Rin at the moment. The maid hasn't moved at all since her encounter with the head butler, and it didn't look like she would be moving any time soon.

Sebastian darted into the first room he could find, being Ciel's study room. He set Ciel down in his desk chair, locking the door behind him with a loud thud.

"Sebastian, now would be a good time to snap out of this!" Ciel said frantically as Sebastian stepped closer to him. Ciel tried to push himself farther into the cushions of the chair to try and escape. But of course, it was ineffective.

"I've waiting so long for this..." Sebastian murmured, and in a flash he was standing behind Ciel's chair instead of in front of it.

The butler's gloved hands gripped the back of the chair, and he turned it around so Ciel was facing him.

"I love you, Ciel." Sebastian whispered, making Ciel's cheeks flush a bright shade of red.

"No, this is more than love... I want you, Ciel."

Sebastian's face was suddenly inches from Ciel's own, and his warm breath on Ciel's face send shivers down his spine. Though, he couldn't figure out if that was due to being uncomfortable, or... If that meant he was actually enjoying this.

"Sebastian, I-"

Ciel was cut off as a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his own. For a moment, Ciel was shocked. His butler, his demon butler... Was kissing him. It was repulsive, disgusting! So, why wasn't he pulling away?

Ciel had to admit, Sebastian was an excellent kisser. Their lips messed together perfectly, and he was beginning to lose himself in Sebastian's sweet and inviting scent. It was like vanilla and exotic spices mixed together. Teeth scraped teasingly against Ciel's bottom lip, Sebastian's hands roaming around his body needingly. When Sebastian's tongue entered his mouth, Ciel let out a small moan, making his cheeks grow an even brighter shade of red.

For a moment, Ciel had forgotten the most important part of kissing. The part where the lovers pulled away to breathe. Ciel had to be the one to break it, and he shoved Sebastian's head away, gasping for air.

This was wrong, terribly wrong... Sebastian was his butler! His MALE butler! And Ciel knew for a fact he wasn't gay. Maybe bi-sexual... But certainly not gay!

Sebastian didn't stop with just a kiss. Ciel really wished he had bothered to button up his shirt today. Sebastian licked his lips hungrily as he noticed that Ciel's shirt hung open, revealing the Earl's soft, white skin.

Ciel wanted no part of what he knew Sebastian was going to try and do to him. The demon placed his lips on Ciel's neck, his tongue darting out occasionally to add to the pleasurable sensations that coursed through Ciel's body. Ciel forced himself to choke down the sounds he wanted to release in response to Sebastian's ministrations. Sebastian kept going lower, and soon enough he had reached Ciel's waist.

"You taste delicious, Young Master..." Sebastian whispered huskily, and Ciel only whimpered in response. Sebastian really knew how to seduce someone thoroughly. And Ciel could tell by the small lump forming in his pants that Sebastian's tactics were working.

Ciel braced himself for the worst as Sebastian began to undo Ciel's pants. Excitement flooded through him as well, though, making him frustrated at himself. Why was he enjoying being sexually assaulted by his deranged butler?!

"Don't worry, My Lord," Sebastian murmured, his lips close to Ciel's ear, and he nibbled on it lightly before continuing, making Ciel nearly cry out in need, "I'll go easy on-"

Ciel waited for Sebastian to finish his statement, but he never did. The butler had fallen onto the floor, knocked unconscious by an unseen force. It seemed that Lust was over.

Ciel groaned sighing heavily. After what had happened, he had actually been looking forward to doing this with Sebastian. It's not like he had any choice in the matter anyways. But, he had to admit, he did feel some attraction to the butler clad in black.

"Oh, well..." Ciel mumbled, standing and pulling his pants back on. Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind and a small smirk crept up onto his face.

"Perhaps I can order him to finish the job tomorrow?"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! But don't leave this story yet! I'm putting out an epilogue, which will be put on this THURSDAY. Check back that day! Bye for now!**


	9. Epilogue: The Final Chapter

**Hello, and welcome back! Here is the epilogue, the final chapter. So, enjoy!**

**(And Woohoo! over 100 reviews. Thanks a bunch guys! This means a lot to me.)**

* * *

When the week was finally over, the complete sense of relief that swept through the Phantomhive manor was so massive and thick in the air that you could practically feel it. Sebastian, in particular, could feel it very well. And he wasn't very happy about it.

Ciel had revealed all the things Sebastian had done during, "The Big Seven". And it was clear that Sebastian wasn't very proud of those things.

"I-I did all of that?" Sebastian stammered, something that he rarely, if ever did when speaking.

Ciel nodded, chuckling as he watched Sebastian's horrified face twist and change erratically as he learned of the things he had caused during the course of the week.

"All of it." Ciel replied, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair, while Sebastian tried to sink farther into his and escape the shame that was welling up inside of him.

"And... Even that last bit about the... lust?" Sebastian ventured, cringing as he prepared to hear the worst.

"Yes, all of that happened."

Sebastian sighed heavily, deciding now would be a pretty good time to apologize for all that he had done. And for all that the servants and Ciel had to suffer through. Getting down on one knee, Sebastian bowed his head and rested his gloved left hand over his heart.

"My Lord, I am truly sorry for all that I have done. I have failed you as a Phantomhive butler. Please, punish me in all the ways you see fit."

Ciel scoffed, waving his hand dismissively at Sebastian, who jerked his head up in surprise.

"What? That's absurd." Ciel stated, rolling his one blue eye as he gazed down at the demon bowing before him. "Why on earth would I punish you? You were sick with, "The Big Seven". You had no control over your actions. Therefore, you are not at fault."

"But... I..." Sebastian was at a loss for words. Then, a small smirk crept up onto his face. "Oh, I see. You are placing pity on me now, is that correct?"

Ciel scowled, turning his head away in defiance. "That's not it at all. I'm simply saying that it's not your fault. You, out of all people, do not deserve pity."

Sebastian chuckled, rising and standing at his full height. "I see." He didn't seem too convinced about what Ciel was saying. "I see that you care for me, even if it is a minor feeling."

Ciel looked shocked, his head whipping up to glare at Sebastian. "What?! I do not, I repeat, do NOT care for you in the slightest! All you are good for to me is helping me get my revenge. That's all!"

"Oh, so you do not have feelings for me?" Sebastian tilted his head to one side questionably, his eyes glittering with what looked like mischief.

"No, of course I don't."

"Oh, but if I can recall correctly..." Sebastian stepped closer to Ciel, and the young Earl stepped backward slightly in response. "You seemed to be rather fond of me when I started doing those sinful things to you the other day. That other day being yesterday."

"Y-You remember my reaction?!" Ciel gasped, blushing furiously as he chose to glare down at the floor instead.

"Of course. I not only remember my actions but the actions of those involved as well. I was still present in my mind, just not necessarily my body."

"That's it, I'm leaving. I don't have to listen to what you have to say anymore." Ciel turned his back, walking toward the door to the room they were currently in.

Sebastian lunged forward, grasping Ciel's arm with a firm hand. It wasn't firm enough to cause Ciel pain, but it was firm enough to make the Earl stop in his tracks.

"Let go of me!" Ciel snapped, trying to free his arm from Sebastian's grasp.

"Why deny yourself the feeling of loving another being?" Sebastian inquired, tugging Ciel closer to him until their faces were inches apart from one another. Sebastian's head was tilted at a slight angle, and he was studying Ciel curiously. "I know you love me, Ciel Phantomhive. I can see it in your gaze. I saw it yesterday, and I see it even now."

Sebastian's lips brushed against Ciel's own, his voice reaching Ciel's ears as a gentle whisper. "So, why are you so stubborn?"

Ciel practically melted into Sebastian's touch. "I-I don't know..." He murmured, shivering as Sebastian's lips just barely touched the shell of his ear.

"Tell me what's troubling you, Young Master."

Ciel's face lit up like a wildfire at the thoughts that ran through his mind. Those sinful, shameless thoughts... But he didn't care about the consequences those thoughts would bring him at this point. All he cared about was Sebastian, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Well, there is something that I need you to do. You see, yesterday, you never quite finished your job."

Sebastian's eyes lit up at this, his smirk growing larger. "Well then... Let's see if I will be able to finish for you."

Sebastian chuckled, his hands traveling downward on Ciel's body.

"If I couldn't do this much, then what kind of butler would I be?"

* * *

**Alright, so before I wrap things up, I'd just like to thank all of you lovely readers that took the time to favorite, follow, review, read and support this story. I had a fun time writing it, and it made me happy to know I could share that fun feeling with someone else. So, thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to support me on my other future stories. Thanks again, and bye for now!**


End file.
